


🔥Lit 🔥

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Other, pyrophilia, sex with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Lavender Brown likes to play with fire.This was done for August 2019 Daily DeviantPrompt used: pyrophilia: deriving sexual gratification from fire





	🔥Lit 🔥

[](https://imgur.com/BC48t0D)


End file.
